


Poe Dameron: Intersections

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Honestly Can Be Canon Or AU Depending On How You See It, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Has Issues, Post-Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Slow Burn, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, mind probe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron has come back from Kijimi after his misadventures with the Spice Runners, and is now a pilot for the Republic in training. When he meets Jedi Ben Solo, he has no idea of the darkness brewing within this boy, and how it may destroy everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Poe Dameron: Intersections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I’ve had for a while.

It was when Poe was twenty-one years old and returned from Kijimi that he met Ben Solo for the first time. He didn’t think that they would later end up enemies, but hindsight was funny like that. 

When Poe thought of Ben Solo, he didn’t think of the monster Kylo Ren, though. Just the man Ben. It was there in his memory, as vivid as if they’d been friends from the start. 

***

Poe didn’t know exactly what to expect when he met Leia Organa’s son, Ben. It was on their first mission, meeting outside Hosnia Prime’s main building.

Ben was...well, Poe had to admit that he didn’t quite look like either Han Solo or Leia Organa. He had Leia Organa’s eyes, Poe could see that. Brown, expressive eyes that seemed to stare straight through him, into Poe’s soul. Poe could feel like...something was scanning him. 

“Ben,” Luke chastised. “It’s rude to read people’s thoughts without their permission.”

Ben flinched. There was something about it where Ben didn’t even seem to realize that he was really doing it. “Sorry, uncle,” he said. 

Sorry. That was a hell of a word for...whatever the hell just happened. 

Leia spoke up. “He’s gifted, my son,” she said, and there was a fond smile to her. “A lot of gifts.”

He just doesn’t know any better, Poe thought. Even in addition to the whole uncanny feeling of having your brain scanned, Poe wondered what exactly Ben found there. 

Stars, what could Ben possibly see? Zorii, for example. His past as a Spice Runner. Being sixteen years old and thinking he was going on an adventure. 

Poe felt the need to throw up an impenetrable blast door in his mind just to keep Ben from getting in. 

***

The walk towards Ben’s own ship, the Grimtaash, was almost too long, Poe thought. He tried talking with Luke. Asking questions. Anything to get away from the eighteen year old boy with eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. 

“What should I expect?” Poe said. “First mission and all that?” Ben was still staring at him. 

Luke sighed good-naturedly. “A lot of chaos. Plenty of it.” A beat. “If there’s any trouble between you and my nephew, I’ll mediate.”

He winked. That was reassuring, at least. 

***  
It was on the Grimtaash proper when they’d entered hyperspace that Ben talked to Poe. 

“I...don’t think I gave the best first impression,” Ben said. His voice was deep, disconcertingly deep for a young boy’s. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

”Poe Dameron."

They shook. There was something tense, Poe thought, in that one handshake. Ben spoke. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he said. “It’s...hard to turn off my mind-reading abilities.”

”Right."

”It’s like...thought overload,” Ben said. “I wouldn’t normally tell a complete stranger this, but I thought I’d at least explain so you’re...more at ease.”

”So you can’t turn it off?” Poe said. 

Ben snorted. “You don’t learn to turn it off; you learn to live with it. I remember at the Jedi Academy on Adani, people asked me to use my talents to...scan them.” A grimace. “Not everyone liked what they heard.”

Poe winced. Really, did people just think Ben was a lab rat? Then again, it couldn’t be easy, Poe thought. Not being Luke Skywalker’s nephew and Han and Leia’s son.

”Sorry,” Poe said, “That really sucks.”

”Not your fault,” Ben said. Then, “I have a feeling you’re a decent man.”

”Do you?”

”I just do.”

Poe wondered, absently, if Ben would feel the same way if he knew everything else. 

“How long have you been a Jedi?” Poe said. 

A shrug from Ben. “I must have been seven when I was sent away. No, don’t flinch like that; Mom did the best she could.”

”Oookay.” Poe didn’t really want to push the subject any more than it needed to be. 

Ben shrugged again. “How long have you been a pilot?”

”Just signed up.”

Poe wasn’t ready to tell Ben everything. Not a complete stranger, no, sir. He wasn’t about to tell Ben about Zorii, or Sela Trune, or...anyone. 

Ben nodded. “Makes sense.” He sat on the bed opposite Poe. "How do you feel about your first mission?”

”It’s something,” Poe said. “Really something.”

”Something. That’s a word for it,” Ben said. Then, “It should be interesting, at least, going to Dantooine. There’s a lot of history there.”

”You a history type?”

”I help my uncle in the archives from time to time,” Ben said. 

Poe nodded. 

They talked. There was something about Ben that was...okay, weird mind-reading shtick aside, and even then, it wasn’t like it was Ben’s fault he had it. Thought overload. Poe was glad, in that moment, not to have the Force. 

***

Ben had to go back to his room on the Grimtaash, but Poe could sit on the bed, hearing the rumble of hyperspace around him. There was something about being on his first mission that was...something. And Ben...

Ben was decent. Seemed decent. At least that was what Poe could only assume. He’d apologized for earlier. Even as Poe settled back on his too-hard bed, he wondered what would be in store for him and Ben both. 


End file.
